vomofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
This page covers the story in the world of Visions of Madness. This page will be periodically updated with additional details about new parts of the story. Preface Visions of Madness is an action sci-fi romance role play with its main plot written and overseen by Joshua Hina whom is known for his work in the Atsikai Stories (At this date they have yet to be published). VoM takes place in Japan; the year is 2014 and the world is full of families of magic users whom fight for control over the nations of Earth and Earth itself. The story follows Natsuki Yun along with her partners and colleagues as they fight to maintain world order or destroy the world as they know it. It also follows their personal lives and the struggles that most of them endure by being forced into this type of work at such a long and developmental period in their lives. Part 1: The Fateful Meeting Natsuki and her partner at the time Yumi were out on the night of August 12 2014. They would soon encounter a group of Yakuza and would defeat them after their attempt at attacking; or so the girls though. A few moments later Yumi was shot and Natsuki was left to try and keep her alive while help was called. On to the next morning Natsuki was reflecting on the events that had transpired the night before and how Yumi would not be able to walk again. After being told off by an instructor for skipping and not paying attention Natsuki decided to leave to see Yumi; her escape from school was aided by Kuro Nakamura. Kuro tagged along with Natsuki to the hospital and unknown to them initially Jonas Black another classmate of Natsuki's followed the two. The group would soon arrive at the hospital only to find a terrorist group working to both kill Yumi and mask her murder by deploying chemical weapons in the hospital. With the help of Jonas Natsuki and Kuro were able to stop the attack and disarm the bio-weapon. Feeling accomplished the group split up and Kuro invited Natsuki to stay with her for the evening. Jonas on the other hand went to sleep alone. The teens reflected on the events of the evening and soon the next day had arrived; it was a weekend and meant that they would be able to play. To their dismay after a bit of playing the group was given instructions at the Yun Family Mansion by Mimi Yuzuru about a new mission to deal with the organization that attacked the hospital and was ultimately responsible for the events of the past few days. Natsuki and Kuro were again joined by Jonas; their driver Joris and a friend of Natsuki's from the past named Chii. Part 2: Counterattack Natsuki and Kuro met up the next morning to try and go have some fun. To their continued dismay the same Tiger that attacked the hospital was once again sent to cause mass destruction. The Tiger defeated Natsuki and Kuro; it was also about to defeat Jonas and others whom were sent to help. Upon the arrival of Yuu; Natsuki's father the Tiger left... It is still unclear as to if the Tiger was just retreating or if its mission was completed. Following the attack a British News Agency assigned Sam Allis and a cameraman to assist her in getting to the bottom of the attack on Japan as the Japanese government was purposefully hiding the events that occurred to ensure mass hysteria did not ensue. The next day Chii and Jonas were searching for a new weapon of power; Natsuki and Kuro were released from the hospital and Sam arrived in Tokyo. Sam and her partner began to gather information and review footage from what transpired; Sam noticed Natsuki and Kuro in a recording that occurred before JSDF ordered a media blackout. Sam had her partner gather as much information as possible about the two girls and decided to go out in search of them. Following all of the recent attacks on Japan JSSDIRC ordered additional protection be given to Natsuki and Kuro; thus they assigned Miyuki Ari; a mercenary whom was on staff to track and protect them. Sam would soon find Natsuki and Kuro; now would be her time to confront them and gather as much information as she can before the Japanese government finds out about her being here. Category:Story